1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to commerce in goods and more particularly to a computerized system and method for conducting electronic online auctions to maximize the sale of liquidation goods through auction.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is increasingly being used to conduct electronic business. In recent years, Internet-based online auction sites have gained widespread popularity and acceptance. Auctions provide a popular and exciting marketplace for the buying and selling of property. In particular, auctions are often used to sell highly valued properties such as fine art, collectibles, real estate, and luxury items. Currently, bidding for millions of items of virtually limitless variety is conducted through an ever-increasing number of online auction sites. These auction sites offer consumers a convenient way to access a seemingly endless array of merchandise from around the world that can be readily searched, viewed, and purchased online. Furthermore, online auction sites give sellers a readily accessible presence or “storefront” from which to market items to a very large population of potential buyers.
As the popularity of this method of commerce continues to grow, so too have the number of sites and companies which offer online auctions. Presently, there are many different online auction sites which have begun to overlap and compete with one another in terms of listings (including the number and types of merchandise available) and customer base (the number of people viewing and bidding on available goods). A development in the online auction marketplace is that a select few online auction sites currently predominate in terms of merchandise availability and customer base. While such online auction sites have several inherent strengths (e.g., centralized marketplace, wide variety of merchandise, substantial customer base), in certain circumstances they exhibit inherent weaknesses.
For example, one sector of the online auction market which is not well suited to current centralized online auction sites involves the liquidation sale of overstocked or distressed inventory. Liquidation sales arise from a number of sources or channels of commerce. For example, from time to time, manufacturers, wholesalers, retailers and direct sellers find it necessary to liquidate relatively large quantities of homogeneous goods to clear or update inventories. Such liquidation sales offer a number of challenges for the liquidating party. The inherent laws of supply and demand tend to undermine the yield from the liquidation sale of goods in that maximizing the demand for the goods is difficult to maintain when a large quantity of homogeneous goods is suddenly put up for auction.
Moreover, while the online auction market is a proven business model, there are still a large number of businesses which are hesitant to participate in online liquidation auctions for the fear of damaging their valuable trademarks. A liquidation sale of goods with valuable brand names and trademarks has the potential to damage the overall brand name or trademark by diminishing the market value of the brand name or trademark in the minds of consumers. Oftentimes, manufacturers and retailers would rather destroy the goods rather than diminish the value of the brand name or trademark through overexposure in a liquidation auction.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that there is a need for an improved auction system for handling liquidation sales of goods. To this end, there is a need for an effective online auction business model that maximizes the yield by creating a perception of scarcity and demand in the marketplace while minimizing the exposure of the good to the market.